1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the modularization of a linear actuator, and in particular to a power supply module of a linear actuator and a conversion assembly thereof
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional exploded perspective view showing a power supply module of a linear actuator. The power supply module 1a has a casing constituted of a base 10a and an upper cover 11a, in which a control unit 12a and a transformer 13a are received. The interior of the base 10a is formed with a first space 14a for accommodating the control unit 12a, and a second space 15a for accommodating the transformer 13a. By this arrangement, a modular structure is obtained.
Traditionally, the transformer 13a in the power supply module 1a is an EI transformer which only has a voltage-converting function. Further, the EI transformer has a large weight and does not conform to the requirements for environmental protection. Thus, the EI transformer has to be replaced by a new type of transformer. The present invention aims to maintain the modular structure of the power supply module 1a and to accommodate new components therein.
In order to solve the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.